Why Should I Choose?
by Yasumi
Summary: One shot: Loki gives a woman a choice on how she would like to bed him! Based on a Dirty Whisper posted in tumblr for the lokis-dirty-whispers blog.


**Saw a blog post by Lokis-dirty-whispers the other day on Tumblr and it inspired my to write a one shot according to the dirty little whisper that said "You want me to multiply myself for you tonight? Very well, I will give you the choice: you can enjoy the both of me together, I can watch the two of you, or you can watch the two of me."**

**So I dedicated this one shot to that blog and the person who submitted the request whom I have no clue who it was but thanks!**

One Shot: Why choose just one?

I eyed the girl before me with great interest. A woman with the intent to bed me but not the nerve to approach me until tonight. "Your magic fascinates me." She said her breasts rising and falling within her soft silken gown as she stood within the confine of my room. I smirked looking her over appreciatively. There was nothing about this woman I could find unappealing. I had seen woman much more voluptuous and beautiful women than her but I saw beauty in many things and she held her own well.

"My magic?" I questioned her and circled her slowly tracing my index finger along her partially bare shoulders. "I thought you had a different intent on being here this night." I teased her my breath on her shoulder now as I placed a soft kiss along her soft sun kissed skin.

"Forgive me my prince." She said almost bashful but also very determined. "But I was hoping to enjoy more than one of you tonight." She said brazenly squaring off her shoulders to give off an air of confidence. I was taken aback that not only did this woman come here with such high hopes as to lay with me but believed herself capable of handling more than one of me. I was more than intrigued now.

"You want me to multiply myself for you tonight? Very well, I will give you the choice: you can enjoy the both of me together, I can watch the two of you, or you can watch the two of me." She turned to stare at me with her dark eyes wide and a coy smile tugging at her lips.

"But my prince, why should I choose when all three choices can be had in one night?" She finally said and I couldn't stop my exhale of pure excitement.

"And which order would the lady perfer? If she prefers one at all." I hovered close to her playing with a tendril of loose hair.

"I like all the choices only I think they would work best done from last to first." I raised an eyebrow as I had thought she would like to be the first to seek my attention but I didn't argue. I moved away from her and moved toward my bed. As I did so I removed my tunic and as it dropped to the floor a second of myself appeared.

I chuckled and it echoed from my image. It took just a little extra magic to solidify my other self so that we may play at this enticing game. I looked toward her from the corner of my eye before I grabbed myself behind the neck and pulled him closer my mouth touching his and my tongue tracing his lips where she could view it. Her mouth parted slightly but she didn't speak as she watched.

My other self smirked and turned his head and sealed our mouths together. Our tongues tasting and dancing between one another and then switching as I turned my head and pulled on his pants strings. He did the same to mine and in unison our pants fell free.

My cock twitched as his grazed mine and I was more than eager to play with it. This was not my first time playing such games though it was the first doing all three at the request of a woman. A woman whose mouth was completely open now and her breasts heaving all the more.

I glanced at her and gazed intensely at her before dropping to my knees. She looked surprised as she knew very well my intentions and her eyes widened. Her curiosity and the fact this clearly was exciting her only motivated me onward. I gripped the cock of my doppelgänger in one firm hand and gave it a long luxurious lick from balls all the way to the top. My own cock rock hard. I would have her suck my own when the time came but for now I would give her the show she wished for.

All the while keeping my eyes turned to her I sucked the head of his length between my lips slowly listening to her little gasp and his deep groan. I pushed my mouth down inch by inch in a way that made her hold her breath until I had taken all I could and moved back up. I began a maneuver much like a head nod. I'd bend my chin down as I took him in and tilted it up using my tongue to tease the head on the way up. I repeated it several times bringing my copy to a light moan. I kept my movements slow as I was not eager to finish early

Tantalizing my little minx I swirled my tongue around the head exposing all I was doing for full view and her eyes soaked it up eagerly. My free hand coming up to grip the sac and fondle it along my long fingers while my mouth covered him whole once more in a fast and vigorous motion. My copy groaning loudly as I gave him what I knew he would enjoy. My tongue never ceasing its caressing within as my lips glided down over his shaft admiring my own gorgeous length and the ripples along my cock as my tongue traced them.

I took another moment to withdraw and lick all around lovingly catching her eyes again. She never broke her eye contact as she watched. Her hands clutching her skirts on and off as the sight before her brought on feelings of pure excitement. I smirked then stroking my copies cock with my hand and enticing her forward with a gesture of my finger. It took her a moment to find her footing but she came forward.

I stood and ravished her mouth with a hard grinding kiss before releasing her and taking a seat at my vanity to watch the scene before me unfold. My copy reached out and grasped her around her waist pulling her close. His tongue moving along her neck making her sigh. While I watched I grabbed my length in my hand and began a slow jerking motion to enjoy while I waited to sink it deeply inside her mouth, cunt, or both. Why not both?!

My copy made swift work of her clothing. Removing her dress and throwing it aside. He instantly moved his hands up trailing over her abdomen and up over her nicely rounded breasts. He grasped them and playing them in his palms his thumbs grazing her nipples which became hard beneath the touch. His mouth seeking its way from her now swollen lips to her nipples and sucking them to taunt hard peeks one by one, teasing them between his teeth. Her little pants and sighs and sometimes a small squeak aroused me.

I watch closely as my copies hand snaked into her cotton underwear and touched her most likely moist sex hidden underneath. She groaned from the back of her throat as his tongue slid over the hallow of her throat. My copy looked to me as if he had a mind of his own and I wasn't controlling him, which was almost true as I was giving him free reign to do as he wished but with one motion of my head he turned and gently pushed her to her back on my bed.

She gave a small cry of surprise but had no time for anything else as my other self gripped her underwear and pulled them down her legs and off her completely. She was no innocent as she lay there her legs easily spread wide for viewing. The dark patch of neatly kept hair accompanied by a shiny glistening sex below. I licked my own lips at the sight but I continued to stroke my own cock as I wanted to see more.

I shifted my position to see better as myself moved his head between her legs and tasted her cunt for the first time. My mouth watered at the thought but all in due time. She cried out when he lapped at her clit with all the skill of a man my age. Teasing and driving her to arch her back and clutching his head between her thighs eager to get more. Her hands innhisnhand pulling and pushing his face closer to her sex. He gave her more drawing her to a quick and easy climax her entire body shivering and her moans erratic but he didn't stop. Why stop now?

Her juices covered his chin and he grinned and wiped it away before moving back to allow me a view of his fingers as they slipped between her folds and disappeared into her more than ready cunt. He stoked her clit again very softly making her mewl as his fingers touched her inside. She squirmed and I could tell she ached for my cock but she would not have it. I would make her beg first.

His fingers pumping fast and then slow. Turning on a delicious angle making her cry out and toss her head from side to side biting the back of her hand. She'd come again no doubt before she begged. She was a responsive little thing and I loved it. I watched her nearly thrash as my copy continued to work her with expert touches and as I knew she would she screamed a second orgasm. Her cunt practically dripping. I stood and took a moment to kiss my other me and taste the woman currently still coming down from her high. I licked my lips in satisfaction before peering down at her. Her breathing laboured and her face red and her eyes heavy with lust.

"Do you still wish for more?" I asked her.

"Oh yes. Please yes." She said breathily. I looked to my doppelgänger once more and nodded. He shifted to kneel between her thighs and I stood over him and watched every wonderful inch as it disappeared inside her. Something about watching me fucking this girl in this manner was intoxicating. I could have chosen to feel what my copy felt but I wanted this experience to be one I never had before. It was surreal and so very erotic.

I continued to watched as his cock moved in and out deliberately slow so she could feel it all and so I could have a perfect view. He stayed knelt straight up my hands on his shoulder looking down as I stood behind him. Her eyes on mine not his. She knew which was the real me as she chose the order and this was what she wanted. Though I had not thought she would agree to it all but I was very glad she had.

I nibbled my copies ear and reached my arm down and around to tease her clit with my index finger. She sighed and moaned while my other self continued to rock into her sweet heat. I would have liked to watch until my copy reached his end but I wanted us both to meet our ends together and so I lay out on the bed beside her and let my tongue taste her breasts which began to bounce and sway as my copy leaned into his thrusts and impaled her a little harder.

She groaned and her hand grazed my still rock hard length. I shifted and allowed her hand to wrap around me. She worked me for only a short while before she frowned and looked up at me. "Let me suck you." She said moving so that my copies length slipped from her core and she rolled to her hands and knees. I smiled and knelt before her allowing her soft lips to spread open around my cock while my other self came up from behind and sunk himself back inside her cunt. She knew very well how to handle a man. Her tongue and lips doing wonderful things to me making me groan.

His thrusts caused her to eagerly swallow my cock as far as she could and bob along it with ease. I relished in the feeling and the view. Before this was over I would be the one inside her womanhood and she could suck my copy but I wanted the pleasure of tainting her deeply with my seed as I was greedy like that even against my own self. I moaned as she sucked. Defiantly not her first time and would not be her last. I enjoyed every movement her tongue made and every sound as my copy slapped against her backside as he fucked her deep.

She would moan around my cock and lick it before starting again. I fisted a hand in her hair moving my own hips fucking her mouth in rhythm with my other half. She seemed to revel in it all each movement turning her on all the more. I could hear the wet sound of her cunt as she took his cock over and over. It occurred to me then that this woman was also greedy. She hadn't just wanted one outcome she had wanted them all. This revelation pleased me greatly.

It went on much like that for a while before I stopped her and my other me. I moved my doppelgänger to lie down. "Sit over his face." I ordered her. She did so and immediately my copies tongue set to work on her glistening sex and I pushed her to bend and knelt behind her and took her as he just was. She moaned and cried out all at once. "Suck him." I ordered her again. She did as she was told talking his length in her mouth while I thrust hard. Burying myself into her clenching heat holding her hips and grinding against her with each new thrust.

She was overcome with pleasure between my cock and my tongue. Her own movements hindered by her inability to keep her mind straight. She was constantly crying out and moaning loudly as I gave her everything I had pounding against her causing her ass to jiggle as I did. I was close, so very close. I would fill her and satisfy her sexual craving for me and my own with this little game.

I grunted and humped against her as my seed finally released both in her mouth and deep inside her canal. I hunched slightly against her ass as she pulled back from my other halves cock and swallowed everything given to her. I had no energy left to hold my copy and let him dissolved leaving only myself and her on my bed with my length still inside her. I withdrew and sat back on my haunches. She fell to her side breathing deep.

"Satisfied?" I asked her cocking an eyebrow up as she stared at me with a smile.

"Is one other copy all you can do?" She inquired and I decided right then I was not done having fun with this girl but such fun would have to wait until another night.

~The end

**Like what you read? You can find some of my other Loki Fanfiction at the links below!**

**Also you can join me on tumblr: ladyyasumi**

**And I also have a Facebook page called : My Loki Fanfiction**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
